Construction Site
The Construction Site, also known as the derelict building, is an interior located in Finsbury that is owned and used by Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law. It is an important location featured in ''The Getaway: Black Monday'' and is the place where Eddie is tortured by Alexei and where Jackie Philips is held hostage. Chronologically, the first event that occurs at the construction site is when Eddie and Arthur are tortured their. After the robbery went wrong at Viktor's bank, Viktor's men took Arthur and Eddie to the site to be tortured. Alexei carried out the torture and ended up killing Arthur. Eddie was hung from the ceiling and tortured for information. After Alexei learned that a man named John had the icon, he left the scene and instructed his men to torture Eddie but not kill him just yet. This happens in the opening of the mission, Monday. Later, Sam Thompson and Errol, the members of Danny's crew that had escaped the bank, arrived at the site to rescue Eddie and retrieve Sam's laptop which Danny needed. Sam broke into the room and sprung Eddie free, but realised the laptop was still in the bank. Meanwhile outside, Errol stood watch but was caught by the Russians. They then beat him and executed him with a single shot. Sam and Eddie then escaped. There are two ways of getting in and out of the construction site, as later mentioned by Finch. Sam and Errol entered through a back entrance which leads in through the sewers. They escape through the same way Sam came in. Eddie and Sam sneak past guards and make their way through the lower levels of the construction site and arrive at the sewers. Once down there, they become seperated and a shootout takes place between Eddie and the Russians. Eddie rescues Sam and the two of them return to the surface near an old train line. They then escape in Sam's car but are chased by Russians. Eventually they lose the tail and escape. This all happens in the mission, The Rescue. Later, Mitch and Harvey track Levi Stratov to the construction site and learn that it is under surveillance by Finch. Finch reports of hearing strange activity inside and we learn that Nadya Prushnatova is torturing journalist Jackie Philips up on the top floor for information. Mitch decides to go in when backup SO19 officers arrive. He and his team go through the front entrance as that is the only entrance to the place that they know of. Finch suspects there is another way in as he's seen them leave the place but never arrive. This entrance is of course the entrance Sam and Eddie use to escape. After inspecting the inside of the construction site, Mitch discovers Arthur's dead body and reports it to the police, noting that his death was fairly recent. When they arrive on an upper level, the Russians attack them and a shootout takes place. Mitch eventually arrives on the top floor and rescues Jackie, but Nadya has escaped via the other exit. Mitch escorts Jackie out of the building and uses the same entrance that he came in through. However, upon leaving, the building starts to collapse. Mitch shoots his way through and escorts Jackie outside but runs into Levi Stratov near the exit. Levi is then either killed or arrested by Mitch. Ultimately, Mitch rescues Jackie and escorts her outside to safety. This happens in the mission, Finding Miss Philips, along with the opening of the mission, Hot Property. It's unclear what happens to the building after these events but it was likely secured by the police who would then discover the other entrance through the sewers. Either way, Viktor loses the construction site to the police after these events. Also, the site begins to collapse and fall apart after these events anyway, meaning it becomes practically destroyed. Mission Appearences *Finding Miss Philips *Hot Property *Monday *The Rescue Trivia *You can visit the outside of the construction site in Free Roaming mode and even enter the first room of the building. Category:Interiors Category:Thieves in Law